The Walk
by Kgon Akumu
Summary: Songfic to The Walk By Imogen Heap.


Hey everybody just as my disclaimer i don't own either the song or the characters used in this story

**

* * *

Inside out upside down twisting beside myself **

**Stop that now**

**Coz you and I were never meant to meet**

**I think you better leave**

_'I hate when she does that. You know, when she blows that little, single oh-so-sexy strand from her eyes. . . . . I wish it was summer so she wouldn't wear that jacket, I must admit seeing her in that tight black undershirt is rather . . . . well . . . . arousing to put it lightly. If she would just give me a second of her day, give me a chance to explain my feelings . . . . Dam that was girly, feelings, I wonder if she likes those emotional guys. Crap I spent nearly my entire childhood right next to her and I can barely recall anything that could slightly indicate what her type is, heck maybe she doesn't even have a type. Alright what do I know about her, she's independent, strong-willed, and just so dang alluring. I mean just look at her. Riza's just got this je ne sais quoi that just mystifies everyone. It just feels like I've only ever taken her for granted never actually thought about her worth, as a human, as my lieutenant, as a woman. Gah I'm losing my mind I really need to get rid of her, No, not for good just long enough to clear my mind. It almost hurts to be around her. _"Lt. please go get me a new cup of coffee."

**It's not safe here **

**I feel a weakness coming on**

**Alright then I could keep your number for a rainy day**

**That's where this ends**

"Of course, Sir" _'His voice its so delicious. Ugh I really need to lighten up he'll never fall for someone as to-the-book-strict as myself. What if he already has . . . . . impossible no actually just plan stupid. Damn I want him so bad, even if I'm just another one night stand I wouldn't care. Just to have him hold me, to touch me. I need his approval, his attention. I live for him and he doesn't notice me. Stop thinking about this you're just going to make yourself depressed maybe one day but not now, not here. . . . . . but I can't keep from wondering just what one night in his arms would be like, well its not going to happen no matter how much I love him its just wrong to think of your superior like this not to mention it goes against everything the military taught us about fraternization.' _"Here sir, watch it though it's rather hot."

**No mistakes no misbehaving**

**Oh, I was doing so well**

**Could we just be friends?**

**I feel a weakness coming on.**

"…..ah, thanks." _'If only she knew that lingering touch to her hand was on purpose and not just a delayed thought or cause the mug was hot. When the time comes for me to tell her I won't mess up, I won't ruin the beautiful relationship that could be that will be. We just need time, more like just a single moment to get our cards on the table. Oh crap that was definitely a warning look to get back to work. The last thing I need is for her to be upset with me. Wait why should I be scared of her I can just order her to stop. . . . no, no I can't. Damn that woman. Why do I care so much about what she thinks about me better yet why do I listen so much to her opinion? She freakin controls me, I'm like a human Hayate . . . . . Ha at least I'm a human, over all I have a better chance of getting together with her . . . . . Crap, no I don't, I mean for pete's sake he lives with her, probably sleeps on her bed, maybe even right on her, kisses and hugs him and strokes as she falls asleep. . . . stupid dog . . . . . I wanna get hugged and kissed and petted by Riza. _"…... I'll get you Hayate just wait, just you wait."

**It's not meant to be like this**

**Not what I planned at all**

**I don't want to feel like this, yeah, no its not meant to be like this**

**Not what I planned at all**

"Um sir why are you glaring at my dog like that." _'Dang what has Hayate done now. That man has a weird grudge, I mean its against a dog. What can Hayate do that he can't? Sometimes Roy can be such a child, always wanting something or upset over something a menial mistake . . . . . have to admit its fun to control him, that's definitely something he can do better than Hayate. Roy's more obedient he doesn't want what's on the other side of the door, he'll work for what's in front of him. To bad he's in the military he would make a great actor . . . . . or male model . . .No!!! stop that perverted thoughts, bad. He's not conceited though he's a very thoughtful person I mean he's dedicated his life to the betterment of the people of Amestris. He has so many attractive qualities caring, generous, thoughtful, cute . . . . . sexy. Yea he definitely is the perfect specimen of man in all Central._ "Sir? . . . Sir!?!"

**I don't want to feel like this **

**So that makes it all your fault**

"Huh? Oh sorry …… Hawkeye." _'Eh I wanna call her by her first name so bad. Ugh I don't know anything anymore do I. I'm almost scared if I keep going down this path I could end up Fuehrer or dead it's a fifty-fifty shot, happy or dead and I want Riza. At this rate I'll get no where although if I become Fuehrer then technically Riza will be mine but if I die then no ones going to be happy especially Riza. If I died she would never forgive herself . . . . . . I wish she could just understand that I want her to be happy if I do die I'd still want her to move on find someone who loves her, raise a family do all the things she normally would have done if I had never entered her beautiful life. Great now I'm talking like she belongs to me, well in a way she does, she's MY lieutenant can't just order her to stay away from assholes? Ah never mind that's intruding into her personal life . . . . . that I so want to be part of.' _"Lieutenant what time is it?"

**Inside out **

**Upside down twisting beside myself **

**Stop that now**

"7:36. There is a clock on your desk, Sir." _'To bad he's just so lazy. I'm sure he would already be the new fuehrer if he would just put his mind to work. Heh if he only knew how childish I become when I'm around him, like a teenager with a crush although this is worse than high school cause I can't actually get away from him. I have to get his work, file it, drive him places, work on the field with him. All part of being an assistant and bodyguard I suppose. He knows all my flaws and fears, all my mistakes, embarrassing moments . . . . . ewww he could never want to be with me. Oh to what ever is above us please let him find my mistakes cute or better yet don't let him remember them either way he's still Roy Mustang' _**"**Colonel 7: 42, I believe its time for me to take you home. Do you not have a date to prepare for?"

**You're as close as it gets without touching me**

**Oh no don't make it harder**

**Than it already is**

'No not tonight but I don't feel well so yes, please take me home. Here let me take your bag." _'Driving me home must be the worst part or possible the best part of the day. It's hard to tell I mean I get to sit close to her for thirty minutes or so where I'm tempted by her infatuating perfume, and each perfect little breath that escapes those beautiful lips. She seems so . . . . . soft, loving, and almost tender. Hey she's rather preoccupied; ha perfect chance to edge in closer. No, I guess I should wait till she stops with my luck she'll get freaked out and crash or something that wouldn't be cool. What if she gives me the cold shoulder? No she wouldn't reject me would she? Since when do I care if I'm being turned down by any women, there's only several thousand right here in Central, but I still want her. Damn why is this so hard!' _"Are we there yet?"

**Mmmm**

**I feel a weakness coming on**

**Big trouble losing control**

"Almost, Sir." _'Wonder what's got him all riled up. Probably scheming on how to get rid of Hayate for reasons . . . . . . Well for reasons I don't know and chances are even if I did I still wouldn't get it. Alright he is definitely closer to me than when this little trip began makes me so jittery. Oh dang I have sooooo much extra work. Roy is so right it all is very, very pointless. Who cares about an officer who bought crayons and a coloring book for his kid and charged the bill to the military. Sure he wasn't supposed to but he did what are they going to throw him in jail for 5 years? And shouldn't lower ranking officers be taking care of these menial things? Guess I'll be getting take-out again. Geez I can't remember the last time I've actually had a decent meal. Did he turn up the heat? It's much to hot in here, its making me drowsy . . . . . don't yawn, don't yawn, don't yawn . . . . . crap . . . . . I hate that and now he's going to know that I'm utterly exhausted and probably mock me or something. Ah never mind we're at his house he probably already thinking about that date he lied to me about._ "Here we are Sir."

**Primary resistance at a critical low on the double gotta get a hold point of no return one second to go**

"Lt. Your tired, please come inside. You seem to have a lot of extra work. I can help you with it if you want?" _'Ehh?!?!?! Why did I grab her hand. I guess I was trying to reassure her but I think she's frightened. Wait . . . . . . She squeezed back. There's a lot of work she needs to get done. Oh I know I'll make dinner while she's doing the work. Make her happy and keep her occupied without any awkwardness. See I can plan ahead. . . .but what am I going to make. Ha there's steak and I'll just make a salad to go with it. Innocuous stuff, I'm not trying to seduce her just show her I care buuttttt if it turns out 'that' way I think I'll be perfectly ok with it. Noooooo she pulled her hand away. I'd better get moving. Holy monkey cheeks how many papers can this thing hold.' _"Um Lt. I'm gonna go change go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

**No response on any level red alert this vessel's under siege total overload all systems down they've got control there's no way out we are surrounded**

**Give in Give in **

**Relish every minute of it**

"Ok, Sir" _'It's a beautiful house, rather clean for a man, and very organized.'_ She wandered about for a few minutes, stopping at a wall covered in pictures. Some where of him and Maes in the academy, at his wedding, at a bar with Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Havoc and other random settings. Her gaze fell upon a picture towards the middle. It was slightly faded and the edges were worn but it was framed nonetheless upon the wall. It was Roy and herself. He was 8 and she was 6, her father had given Roy the day off and they had gone to a little park and he had bought them both ice cream. Her eyes focused to where her small fingers were entwined with Roy's. Nostalgia flooded her mind leaving her frozen in the past remembering moments of her childhood. Hawkeye was awakened from her reverie by a gentle hand upon her shoulder

"Colonel!!!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"Oh ok, I see you were looking at my pictures"

"Ah yes Sir. I was just wondering where you got this one?"

"Oh I uh . . . . kinda took that from your old house . . . . as well as a few others."

She turned around and he was standing there blushing slightly and scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I'm sorry. Its just I wanted that showed me when I was innocent."

"We, Colonel, we."

"Huh?"

She smiled "When we were innocent. You must not carry that burden, we all took part in it and I'm glad you took them otherwise they'd just be rotting away. I haven't visited my father's house since I joined the military."

"Perhaps we should go there. Our vacations are coming up." He smiled brightly at her.

"Ah . . . . . I don't know."

"Well my offer still stands until you make up your mind and I might add that nothing would give me more pleasure than accompanying you there."

"Um I . . . . . I'll think about it, Sir."

"Roy, Riza, its Roy especially when we're alone."

She blushed and shuddered at the sultry tone of his voice. Riza jumped again when she felt his hand brush the back of her neck as he moved away. Immediately missing the warmth around her shoulders she impulsively asked

"Where are you going . . . . . Roy?"

"I was going to make dinner, unless you want something else?" He looked at her inquisitively.

"That would be wonderful. I um didn't know you could cook. In that case I'll just start my paperwork." She said half pointing, half turning towards the opposite direction.

"Ok" he disappeared behind a door.

Riza bit her lip and decided to find the bathroom. Lost in her thoughts of the past few moments she wandered down a hallway and pushed open a random door that would have been her own bathroom had she been in her own house but alas it was Roy's bedroom. Stopping in confusion, she spotted a letter on his bedside table. Picking it up she saw it was addressed to her. She opened it and began reading the contents but stopped at the last line. 'Riza Hawkeye I love you.' She read it again, and again, and again till finally the words sunk in. Swallowing nervously she replaced the letter placing back exactly as she had found it. Riza went back to the living room. Still in shock she stumbled into the kitchen.

"Riza?" Hearing the door open Roy closed the fridge and spun around

"Lieutnan-……"

He was silenced as he was forced back against the refrigerator and enveloped in a soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around her small body, overjoyed at his first taste of her sweet mouth. Slipping from his arms she pulled back

"Roy I love you. Truly I do with all my heart.

"………"

"Ahh ….. I'm sorry I …. I'll just leave now." Hawkeye fled the room and he gave chase.

Catching her round the waist, Roy pulled her back into an embrace.

"Where are you going?"

"I broke the rules and apparently I misunderstood my eyes and thought you liked me."

"But I do feel the same. You stunned me. Now stop moving."

He tightened his hold on her, pressing gently kisses to her neck.

"I do love you ya know?"

"Heh actually I do?"

"What?"

"I saw the letter."

**I feel a weakness coming on **

**It's not meant to be like this **

**Not what I planned at all I don't want to feel like this, yeah**

**No, it's not meant to be like this**

"I kinda went into the wrong room"

"Didn't anyone tell you trespassing is bad?"

"I didn't mean to read it but it was addressed to me. I thought maybe you had started stealing my mail for some reason."

"Listen I'm a bad but I wouldn't steal your mail unless you had a boyfriend and then that's just so I can keep an eye on you."

"Protective much? I thought surely you would want to flaunt me as your little prize."

"Nope your mine and mine alone."

He kissed her again. She laughed as he pulled away.

"Roy you might want to get back to the food. You're trying to impress me right."

"Heh right my love."

He hugged her and returned through the door Riza on the other hand collapsed onto the couch.

**It's just what I don't need **

**Why make me feel like this **

**It's definitely all your fault**

**Be like this la la la la la it's all your fault**

3 hours later she was curled up in his arms. Riza took a sip of her wine, setting it down she was kissed roughly by Roy. Separating she gasped

"Roy I . . . . . I've never been kissed like that before."

He threw on his sexy little smirk

"Listen if you have never been with me there are a lot of things you've never had."

"You're so conceited. What a turn off." She slid off his lap.

"Hey what ……. Get over here." Grabbing her wrist he pulled her back onto his lap and she let out a very uncharacteristic giggle.

"You weren't serious?"

"It's taken me 6 years to get here do you really think I'm going to throw it away because your conceited? I don't think so Roy ……Roy!! Stop that …..Roy." she slid onto the floor and for the next few seconds all was silent.

"Riza?" He peered over the edge and her hand shot up snaring his collar and dragging him down onto herself.

"Weak to tickling are we now?"

"Taking advantage of defenseless women now are we?"

"Ha you for one are far from defenseless."

"Are you sure Roy? Cause I thought maybe a strip search might be necessary ……. I might need your help." She whispered to him as she played with the top buttons on his shirt.

"Oh definitely. You can never be too careful."

_**The Next Morning**_

"Roy what are you laughing at?"

"Just the fact that last night I got to do a few things Hayate would never be allowed to do."

"What?"

* * *

if you want drop a review my way it would be greatly appreciated an im thinkin bout writin a strictly roy vs hayate story (of course theres royai though lulz)let me know what you think. 


End file.
